Liberi Fatali
by Water-gem
Summary: Xemnas had said that they didn't have hearts, but Demyx didn't believe it. He was sure that they had hearts. They just weren't as strong. Yaoi. Pairings inside.
1. Even if he is a dork

Yo! I've been waiting to write a KH yaoi fic for a long time. I wrote another one but got tired of it. I will really try to finish this one. I'm not to sure of what the pairings will be, but I know the main one will be XiggyDemy or Zemyx, so yeah. Vote. Or something like that...I also don't have a beta, so I might have some spelling errors. 

Warning. This is yaoi. Which means BoyxBoy action. If that aint you, please leave. Otherwise...read! Here's a rose!

Liberi Fatali Ch1

Demyx. The newest member of the Organization XIII. We were all supposed to meet at the Hall of Empty Melodies to meet the guy. Xigbar couldn't care less. New nobodies were annoying, always asking why they didn't have a heart, getting lost, not knowing how to fight. He'd rather not have anything to do with the newbie.

Xigbar sat on his bed, waiting for the 'welcoming' ceremony. He hoped he wouldn't have to show the kid around. "I think Xemnas said Zexion would...Good." He heared a knock on the door. "What is it?" He asked, annoyed.

Axel burst in. "The new kid's here. Dude, were gonna get in trouble. Let's go!" Axel laughed, yanking the older nobody up, dragging Xigbar to the Hall of Empty Melodies.

The Hall of Empty Memories was like the rest of the Castle That Never Was. Annoyingly white. It gave you headaches. Which was one of the many reasons Xigbar wanted to retreat to the comfort of his normal room, devoid of that annoying white color.

Luxord, Axel, and Larxene were chatting in one of the corners of the room, wondering about the new member. "I hope he's strong. We have enough weaklings here," Larxene said, playing with a strand of hair. "We don't need another one." She laughed. "One pansy is enough." She said haughtly, pointing at Marluxia. He looked at her and glared.

Axel nodded. "I hope he's good looking. I'm soooo in need of a good fuck." He smirked, licking his lips suggestively. "It's no fun being on bottom, I need someone I can top." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Larxene cruled her lip in disgust. "Uggh. Nobody want's to hear about you and your pathetic sex life. So shut up before I make you." She played with a dagger, rolling it in her hand.

Axel snorted. "Whatever. I'm gussing your forgeting that I'm a higer rank than you nympho, so you sould be the one shutting your trap." He smirked, knowing that Larxene was about to explode any minute now.

"You little fucker! So what if your a higher rank that me, I could still kill you!" She screamed, earning her a few glances from the other members. Her snarl turned into a sweet smile. "I'm so going to castrate you someday Axel. Hope you enjoyed your dick..." She muttered, smile still in place.

Luxord sighed. "Are you done? The new guy should be here any minute." The other two huffed, obviously still mad. "Thank you. Now please keep quiet."

There was a faint noise comming from one of the doors. It sounded like two people arguing. "But, what if they don't like me? Then what? They'll eat me!" Someoned whined from across the door. Axel snickered.

Another voice, the Superior. "They will not eat you, foolish boy. Now go. Introduce yourself."

More whining. "No...I don't think this is a good idea anymore. Can I go home?" Axel burst into laughter.

"This kid sounds like a loony!" He laughed. Luxord joined in, as did Larxene. Xigbar sent them a annoyed look, shutting them up.

Finally, the door opened, showing the Superior trying to shove the other into the room. "Just shut up! Your here, and you'll be here for a very long time, deal with it!" He yelled.

The boy whimpered. "Sorry..." He looked at the floor, a small blush forming on his face. He remembered the other man's instructions to introduce himself. "Uhh...I'm Demyx...Yeah...I control water..." He mumbled. "Hi..." Everybody started to talk. "Ooh. What a weird boy." One member said. "I agree. But he's cute, don'tcha think?" Another one added.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. This...was the new member of the Organization? Wow, they were really desperate weren't they? Jeeze... The kid was a scrawny, odd looking kid. He had dirty blonde hair in a sort of mullet, and these big blue-ish green-ish eyes. The kid looked to innocent to help the Organization. The kid, Demyx looked at Xigbar, fright evident on his face. Xigbar laughed quietly. What an odd nobody.

Xemnas raised his hand, motioning for silence. "As he said, this is Demyx. Due to his unique fighting style, he will be the new number nine. I expect that you treat him well, welcome him to our family, and teach him what you know. Xigbar, Zexion, Come here. I've got instructions for you."

Xigbar sighed. Of course he'd have to be stuck babysitting the newbie. The kid didn't look to bad though. He looked kinda cute, like a kid. Xigbar stopped. "The hell? What am I thinking?" He shook his head, and stood beside Zexion and Demyx, waiting for his commands.

"You two are going to show Demyx how things work around here. I expect you to be able to handle this, yes?" Xemnas asked. The two nodded. "Very well. Good luck Number IX." He patted the boy on the head before leaving.

Zexion looked at Demyx. "Hello number IX, I'm Zexion. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Demyx shook it, smiling. Xigbar raised an eyebrow. Since when was Zexion ever nice? Xigbar shrugged.

"The names Xigbar kid, nice to meet you." He smiled. "Guess we'll be showin' you the ropes, huh kid?" Xigbar patted the kid on the back. "Were good teachers, don't worry."

Demyx smiled. "I, uhh, thanks. I'm sorta nervous. It'd be nice to have people show me around."

Zexion placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Yes. That's what were here for. But, there are some less...polite members of the Organization that shouldn't be messed with. One of them would be Larxene." Zexion said calmly, pointing at the women with the antenna hair style. "Axel," He pointed out a other member, around his age with vibrant spiky red hair. "And Saix." He pointed to yet another member, this one with blue hair and an X shaped scar across his face. "The others are pretty much okay, and won't bug you to much."

Demyx nodded. "Larxene, the bug woman, Axel, the crazy red guy, and Saix, the X man. Got it." He smiled. "Thanks!"

Xigbar laughed. "Your one happy little dude. We don't get that often." He snorted, smiling slightly. "Usually, all anybody ever does is bitch and complain, or start fights. It's rough, but we'll back you up." He said with a slight nod.

Then Marluxia ran up. "So...Your the new kid, huh? You seem like a nice guy! That's rare." He said, holding out his hand. "I'm Marluxia by the way. I'll also help you. Sometimes these two can get on your nerves, you know?" He joked. Demyx laughed and shook his hand.

"Thanks. I'll remember that...Marluxia?" He said, getting confused with all the names.

"Yup. I'm Marluxia. Keep outta trouble!" He patted Demyx on the shoulder, then left.

Demyx smiled. "He seemed nice! I've already made some friends!"

Jeeze, what a little ball of sunshine. Xigbar shook his head. "Wow, you even managed to catch Marluxia's attention. That's a first." Xigbar felt like this kid would be able to make it in the Organization, even if he was kind of a dork.

Yay! First Chapter done! Yay.

Umm, well, if you read this, please comment. But only if you liked it! I don't wanna be yelled at or anything.  
The rating will change to NC-17 eventually, so if you can't handle that kinda thing, than you might not like this fic to much...But if you do, than yay! When it does turn to NC-17, the innapropriate parts will be on my livejournal, which is linked on my profile. I know most people don't get deleated, but I'd rather be safe, so yeah. Thanks!


	2. I can't find the bathroom

Ahh! I messed up. So I fixed it. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Things might get OOC, but I was in a funk, so yeah. Just bare with me! It'll all turn out!

Liberi Fatali Ch2

Demyx pouted. It had been a week, and he'd still get lost in the giant castle he'd just started living in. There were bathrooms every where, yet he still had a hard time finding any. "Where's the bathroom?" He whined, hoping someone would hear his plea. Xigbar suddenly appeared in front of Demyx.

"Down the hall to your right kid. Third door." Xigbar said calmly. Let's see the kids reaction he thought, smirking.

"Oh shit! The hell!" Demyx gasped, eyes wide. He squeaked, then let out a loud sigh. "Xiggy! It's just you! How did you do that? Could you teach me? It looked so cool. I hope you'll teach me. Have you seen Zexion? Is the bathrom really down the hall? Are you making fun of me? I need to go-"

Xigbar laughed. "Woah! Chill out little dude! Slow down, your going to run outta breath. Now, let's get you to the bathroom. You look like you're going to burst." He held his hand out to the younger nobody.

Demyx smiled and took the hand. "Thanks Xiggy."

Xigbar lead the boy to one of the many bathrooms in the castle, waiting for the him outside the door. Demyx opened the door and let out a contented sigh. "Much better." He said, nodding seriously.

Xigbar smiled, shaking his head slightly. Lookig at Demyx he cracked his neck. "Why do you want to see Zexion?" He asked.

"Zexy supposed to teach me how to fight. I'm still not to good at it." Demyx said, slightly frowning. "Zexy said that if I keep practicing and try my best, I should be fine" He smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I dunno. I don't like fighting much. But if I have to, I will."

Xigbar frowned. "I'd be better at teaching you to fight than Zexion would be. Fighting isn't really what he's in the Organization for." Xigbar shrugged. "I'll talk to him."

Demyx beamed. "You wanna teach me? Cool! That means were friends, right?" He asked, grabbing Xigbar's arm, clutching it between his hands.

Xigbar nodded, prying Demyx's hands away from his arm. "Yes. I suppose were friends. Now, what do you want to do today?" Xigbar asked, petting the other on the head.

Demyx stuck his toungue out at Xigbar. "I'm not a dog, you big meanie! And I have to see Zexion, remember?" Xigbar frowned. Oh well.

"I'm glad you remembered Demyx. I was begining to think you forgot. You were late, so I followed your scent." Zexion leaned against a wall in the corner of the hallway. "Come on Demyx, we've got ttrain. You want to get better, right?" Demyx nodded. "Okay then. Let's go. Farewell II." Zexion gently grabbed Demyx's arm and lead him through a portal. Xigbar blinked.

"That was rude."

"Okay, do you remember how to summon your Sitar?" Zexion asked, standing behind Demyx. Demyx held his hand out, eyes closed in concentration. Nothing happened.

"Damn it! Uggh, I had it yesterday! I suck..." He whined. "Man. I'll never get the hang of it." He flopped down to the floor, falling on the sand. Zexion had took them to one of the other worlds to train. Destiny Island was it's name. It was a nice little place, small, but breath-taking. They were at the beach, and Demyx just loved it. The ocean was a sparkling blue, and smelled nice too. There were these weird trees with these little star fruits in them. Demyx had to remember to take one before he left.

"You'll be able to get it. Just focus on your element. If you call to it, you should be able to get it. Try one more time." Zexion said reasurringly.

Demyx let out a sigh and closed his eyes again. Then suddenly a his weapon, a beautiful blue sitar, appeared in Demyx's hands. He squealed. "Yes! I did it! Woohoo! Zexy, did you see that?" Demyx was rocking back and fourth, laughing like crazy. "Hehheh! Yeah! Heeheehee!"

Zexion sat next to the other boy, smiling slightly. "Good job Demyx. I'm surprised. Not many of the members got the hang of it so quickly." Well...That was a lie, but hey? Why not? "Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to use it and it's powers to it's fullest."

Demyx suddenly stood up. "Could you teach me to appear and dissappear like Xiggy?" Demyx asked, eyes looking hopeful.

Zexion frowned. "I'm sorry. I can't. Xigbar controls the element of space. Only he can do that." Demyx sank back to the ground, sighing. "But, I could probably teach you other things. Things that would be just as interesting." Zexion said quickly, trying to cheer up the younger nobody.

"Can I ask you a question Zexion?" Demyx said seriously.

"Sure." Zexion shrugged.

"Everybody says that you don't like to talk to others. That you think that anybody other than you is a waste of time. I don't really believe that. You seem really nice, so why does everybody say diffrent?" Demyx sighed, laying himself on the warm sand.

"It's true. Usualy, I don't waste my time with others. They think that all there is in their lives is pain. But, we've had many chances to be happy, if only for a little while. They're so wrapped up in their self-sorrow that they don't notice the oppertunities that are right in front of them. I don't usualy bother with the others, but you're diffrent somehow. You don't let your fate destroy you. Xemnas says that we have no emotions, but I don't believe that. We can feel, anger, pain, joy, sadness. It's real, just diffrent. Because we don't have hearts. We have to earn them to be whole, which is what the Orgnization is after. I talk to you because you remind me that we can be happy too." Zexion sighed, letting the words sink in.

"I-I...Thank you. I'm kind of speechless. I kinda got the feeling that nobody really liked me here." Demyx smiled weakly, his mouth slightly dry from such a confession. He stiffened when he felt arms that weren't his own wrap around him. He looked at Zexion, eyes wide, feeling Zexion's hair on his neck.

"Please...Just for a little while...Let me hold you. Even if it's only this one time. Please." Zexion buried his head into the crook of Demyx's shoulder, and Demyx could feel warm, wet tears near the area where Zexion's face was. "Zexion..." Demyx gulped, not knowing what to really do. Suddenly getting up, Zexion let out a shaky sigh. He turned around, but Demyx could tell he was wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry for my actions. I'll leave. You remember how to make a portal, right?" He asked, kepping his voice in monotone.

Demyx got up to his feet. "Well yeah, but-" Zexion quickly opened a portal, escaping within it, leaving Demyx alone. Demyx fell on the soft sand, hiding his face with both of his hands. "I don't get it...Why me?"

Demyx had stayed at the beach, sitting near the ocean shore, playing with a few fish which swam up to him. He hardly noticed that it was almost sundown.

Xigbar wandered around the castle aimlessly. Demyx had been gone for quite a while, and Zexion said he'd be back soon. Well, Zexion said that about two hours ago. Zexion wouldn't tell Xigbar where the new nobody was, and refused to talk to anyone in general. Typical Zexion. He had to admit, he had a soft spot for the new nobody and was getting quite woried. "Damn it. Where are you Demyx?"

And one chapter ends, another begins. Tralala. I'm working on the chapter, and I have Thanksgiving break, so it should be up tommorow. I'm a pretty fast updater. I'd still love a beta, so wheee! See ya! (hugs) 


End file.
